Happy Ending
by HapplessRomantic
Summary: The books,songs,poems and films lie. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


* * *

**This is the way you left me. **_She floated away from her life, her job, her only real love_. This is the worst way to be left, forced; tearing what nearly began apart before it had a chance to grow.

**I'm not pretending. **_For the first time and her last time, she made to first move. For the first and last time, she took down the masks, no longer pretending that it wasn't there. _

**No hope, no love, no glory**_, No hope of ever seeing him again, no love to be shown in the future that was not for him, no glory, she was defeated by the abstract noun she was at the mercy of: love. _

**No happy ending. **_The books lie. _

**This is the way that we love. **_It is what they do, what they used to do. Hide, conceal and ignore the blushing and rambling, never quite saying what he meant to, unconscious flirting. _

**Like its forever. **_But it will be, somewhere inside. _

**Then live the rest of our life**

**But not together. **_What's worse, never being able to see/hear/feel the one you love and living without each other; being alive but having a dead heart? Or dying in the name of love? _

**Wake up in the morning, **

**Stumble on my life. **_Pick up the pieces and carry on like it never happened. _

**Can't get no love without sacrifice. **_To live happily, someone has to suffer. _

**If anything should happen, **_Inevitable in their line of work…_

**I guess I wish you well. **_Wishing the other happiness even if it wasn't with them…_

**Mm A little bit of heaven,**

**With a little bit of hell. **_There can never be people of all good, they will always be tempted by the devil. Just as Mace was. _

**This is the hardest story that I've ever told. **_He loved her more than anyone or anything. _

**No hope, no love, no glory. **_No hope of ever seeing him again, no love to be shown in the future that was not for him, no glory, she was defeated by the abstract noun she was at the mercy of: love._

**A happy ending gone forever more. **_She just knew that if they hadn't been Harry Pierce and Ruth Evershed of section D, things could have been ok_

**I feel as if I'm wasted,**

**And I'm wasted everyday**. _Get up, go to work, save the country in one way or another, go home, eat dinner alone, feed thee pet/s, cry, go to sleep…_

**This is the way you left me**. _She floated away from her life, her job, her only real love_. This is the worst way to be left, forced; tearing what nearly began apart before it had a chance to grow.

**I'm not pretending. **_For the first time and her last time, she made to first move. For the first and last time, she took down the masks, no longer pretending that it wasn't there. _

**No hope, no love, no glory, **_No hope of ever seeing him again, no love to be shown in the future that was not for him, no glory, she was defeated by the abstract noun she was at the mercy of: love. _

**No happy ending. **_The books lie_

**This is the way that we love, **_It is what they do, what they used to do. Hide, conceal and ignore the blushing and rambling, never quite saying what he meant to, unconscious flirting. _

**Like its forever. **_But it will be, somewhere inside._

**Then live the rest of our life,**

**But not together. **_What's worse, never being able to see/hear/feel the one you love and living without each other; being alive but having a dead heart? Or dying in the name of love? _

**Two o'clock in the morning,**

**Something's on my mind. **_She is an angelic ghost, floating around his brain, his memories. Always there, love leaves imprints on his brain that awakens at the most arbitrary of times._

**Can't get no rest, **_He can not sleep without dreaming. _

**Keep walking around **_To her desk, her house, the dock. _

**If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong **

**I can get to my sleep **_Jus for a few moments. _

**I can think that we just carried on. **_Its want the other would want._

**This is the hardest story that I've ever told. **_She loved him so much _

**No hope, no love, no glory. **_No hope of ever seeing him again, no love to be shown in the future that was not for him, no glory, she was defeated by the abstract noun she was at the mercy of: love._

**A happy ending gone forever more. **_She didn't want a happy ending with anyone else._

**I fell as if I'm wasted,**

**And I'm wasted everyday. **_Get up, go to work, save the youth of today, go home, eat dinner alone, and feed the pet/s, cry, cry and cry some more…_

The song is by Mika and is called "Happy Ending", please leave a review.


End file.
